1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for aiding a user in moving a spa cover between open and closed positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Residential spas are widespread sources of enjoyment and relaxation. Such spas are typically formed with dimensions several feet on a side. Spas may be located in the ground, within a gazebo, or surrounded by a deck. They are preferably covered when not is use both to maintain water temperature and to prevent contamination of the spa water. Spa covers typically employ a rigid frame across which a cover of wood, fabric, or plastic is spread. Due to their relatively large size, spa covers can be rather heavy.
At present there are various assist mechanisms available for moving a spa cover between open and closed positions. However, conventional spa cover systems do not provide a convenient, space conserving storage arrangement for storing a spa cover when the cover is removed to allow use of the spa. Rather, conventional spa covers, when moved from a position covering the spa into an open position, are sometimes mounted on hinge mechanisms which allow the spa covers to be rotated between a generally horizontal orientation above the surface of the spa and a generally vertical orientation extending upwardly along one edge of the spa deck.
When a spa cover is rotated upwardly roughly through an arc of about ninety degrees, and stored in an upright disposition extending upwardly above the level of the spa deck, it blocks any light coming into the enclosure in which the spa is located from the direction of the edge of the spa at which the spa cover is hinged.
Also when a spa cover is rotated upwardly and stored in this manner, the presence of the spa cover looming overhead is both unsightly and somewhat threatening. That is, even if the spa cover is secured against downward rotation by fastenings to a wall or some other abject, it leaves a visual impression of being likely to fall shut unexpectedly. Since a spa cover measures several feet in each direction, even when folded in half for storage, this conventional storage arrangement is unsatisfactory.
In an alternative conventional arrangement the spa cover is fully opened through an arc of approximately one hundred eighty degrees from a generally horizontal position lying atop the spa to a generally horizontal disposition lying to one side of the spa. The spa cover is opened and closed by hinge mechanisms. The difficulty with this arrangement is that a considerable amount of space must be dedicated to receiving the spa cover for storage to one side of the spa when the cover is opened, even if it is folded in half at its center. Often there is simply inadequate space within which to mount a spa so that it can be rotated one hundred eighty degrees between open and closed positions and stored in a laterally extending orientation to one side of the spa. While systems have been devised to aid a user in lifting a spa cover, no good system has yet been devised for providing compact storage for a spa cover.
Due to its considerable mass, a spa cover mounted on a conventional mounting system is quite heavy to lift from a closed position into an open position. Considerable strength is required to lift the spa cover through an arc of ninety degrees in moving it to cover and uncover the spa tub. Furthermore, considerable strength is required to prevent the spa cover from falling from a vertical disposition into either the horizontal open or horizontal closed positions when preparing the spa tub for use or in covering the spa tub following use.